Marauders A History
by MusicIsInMySoul977
Summary: Back in the day of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, what really happened? this is the account of all of the shinnanegans of these four friends, as told by Lily Evans' best friend, Alexandreina Bocceli.


Prologue

Rita Skeeter: Rita Skeeter here for the Daily Prophet, with Alexandria Berra. Alexandria, You know that I am doing a Story on the famous Potters. I have many accounts of who they were as adults, but you seem to be the only person who really knew them at Hogwarts, other than Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Is that correct?

Alexandria Berra: That's right Rita. I was Lily Evans best friend at Hogwarts. And this book of yours sounds lovely. Plus, I wouldn't want that Severus Snape telling you their story. He has everything COMPLETELY wrong. He only knows what He thought happened. And since neither Remus, Sirius, James, neither Lily nor Peter are here to tell you what happened, then you're stuck with me! Oh, and you can call me Alex.

Rita: Well, You sure are an interesting person. Well why don't we get started then, shall we? When did you all start at Hogwarts?

Alexandria: Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday….

Chapter 1

"Go on Dear! You'll miss the train!" Mother told me, as she hugged me one last time. I hurried onto the Big Red train. Most of the compartments were full. I found an empty one and sat down. I looked out the window, watching my parents fade into the distance. The door to my compartment slid open. "Could we join you? Everywhere else is full." I looked up. It was a girl, and a boy. They looked about my age. "Sure, I guess." Looking them up and down, I could tell the Girl was a muggle-born, and the Boy wasn't. She was looking in awe at everything, whereas he just looked around in what seemed to be his only manner, a melancholy one. "Hello. I'm Alexandria! What are your names?" I asked. "Oh, I'm Lily, and this is Severus." The boy looked at me, then continued to look out the window. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'It's not normal for anyone to act like that.' I thought. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?" I asked the girl, Lily. "Oh yes! I am so excited! My parents were thrilled when I got my letter. 'We have a witch in the family!' they would say. My sister, Petunia wasn't too happy about it though." She said, looking sad. "Not so happy about it?" Said the boy, "She was so jealous of you. You could practically see her going green!" he said with a snicker. Lily gave him a cool look. "Tooney doesn't like me very much any more. She thinks I'm a freak. But anyways, what about you?" Lily asked me. "Oh, It's my first year too. But I have an Older sister, and brother, so they told me ALL about Hogwarts! Like, did you know that The ceiling is enchanted look like the sky outside? And, I wish that First years were allowed on the Quidditch team!" I said excitedly. Lily looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Don't tell me you don't know what Quidditch is? Wait, you're a muggle! Of course you don't!" I laughed. "Sorry. Quidditch is THE BIGGEST sport of all time. It played on Broomsticks. There are seven players and five balls. Three chasers, who play with the Quaffle, trying to get it into one of three hoops on the opposite side of the field. The Keeper Protects the hoops, kinda like a..a.. goalie? Yea. There are two beaters who play with the bludgers, keeping their team safe, and trying to knock out the other team. And the Seeker, who trys to get the Golden Snitch!" I was huffing from my long winded explination. Lily was still looking at me questionally. "don't worry, you'll see it played!" I said. We sat there for a bit. "Oh! What house do you want to be in?" I asked. She looked at Severus, "Oh, She wants to be in the best house, Slytherin!" I was just about toopen my mouth to say something, when our door opened, and in came four more boys. One had dirty blonde hair, and looked a bit shabby, One was your classic 'Dark Prince' look, One was weasley looking, and the one who had talked had Untidy black hair and glasses. "What's so bad with Slytherin?" Lily said. All Five of us (me and the new comers) all gasped in (mostly fake) horror. "Uh, only the fact that over half of the people in Slytherin are SUPER SUPER evil!" I said. Snape looked at me With disgust. But what he had for 'look-at-me-i-am-so-cool-with-my-untidy-hair' was only what I could call a look of pure hatrid. "Yea, I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than in Slytherin." The other dark one said. "Oh, I'm James by the way. This is Sirius, Remus and Peter." He said, pointing to his friends (Dark, Shabby, Weasle as I had nicknamed them.) "See you around!" He said to Lily and me. Sticking out his tounge at Severus. "Well, He seemed a little high-and-mighty, didn't he?" Lily said. I shrugged. 'yea, but he was super cute! All of them were. Well, except weasley.' I thought. I looked out the window. "We should probably get into our robes. We're almost there." I said. Lily nodded.


End file.
